Heaven
by ForestFairyGoddess2005
Summary: A story of lovers who are pushed apart by one person by death. R&R please I worked hard on this story.
1. Me and My Heaven

Disclaimer- I don't own Lovely Bones or Duets. I hope all yawl like my story. I thought about it and if you don't R&R I'll just stop.  
  
I remember that day, that day that I died. Everyday I look down and  
  
watch him miserably walking and not paying any attention to anyone but a  
  
picture, he even gets F's, and I feel it's my entire fault. It's been a year now  
  
that I've been gone and he still hasn't found anyone or done anything. Aidan  
  
still just cries everyday and mopes around his room.  
  
You're probably wondering how I'm doing all this. I'm in heaven and with my  
  
sister and mother now. My father is left alone with our dog Foxy. My mom  
  
watches him every now and then to check on him.  
  
Heaven is just how I imagined it, there are beautiful castles and grass growing everywhere, there  
  
are animals running around playfully and everyone  
  
is so happy, except me. It's perfect except for one thing, Aidan and my  
  
father aren't here, so it's just not as it should be.  
  
My name is Bobbie Callahan and I'm 16 years old. Being a teenage girl on  
  
Heaven and Earth isn't easy each time you go around.  
  
888Fourteen888  
  
"Stop it you perve!" I yelled at Aidan as he grabbed my hips while walking  
  
to English. I turned around and saw Aidan smirking and giving me his famous  
  
puppy eyes. I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful, you look amazing today." His blonde hair that was  
  
right about the shoulder was covering his sea moving green eyes sp I pushed  
  
it away gently behind the ear.  
  
"Thank you, you too."  
  
That day was our one year Anniversary and he was going to bring me to  
  
the skating rink. We got together two weeks before Christmas day and I  
  
couldn't wait to go out with him that night.  
  
888Lunch888  
  
I cut in front of Aidan in line and gave him a kiss. "I got you something."  
  
"Can't be as big as what I got you."  
  
We got to the lunch lady and got our food. We went to go sit by my best  
  
friend Crystal, and her new boyfriend which is also his best friend Chris.  
  
I sat there looking at my food it was so disgusting. It was a cold chicken  
  
sandwich and the gross part is that it was supposed to be hot. I pushed it  
  
aside and looked at Aidan. "So where are we going tonight?" Chris looked up  
  
and looked at him.  
  
He took a bite out of my sandwich and spit it out. Chris saw it fly toward  
  
him so he looked around and saw nothing but no one told him it was on his  
  
head. I laughed at Aidan and he kissed me full on.  
  
"HAHA! That shows you for laughing!"  
  
"Oh you suck." I said while licking my napkin.  
  
"To answer your question it's a surprise." Chris looked down at his food,  
  
and made a groaning sound, but I paid no attention to it. Aidan licked his  
  
fingers and spit again realizing that wasn't the best idea and licked his  
  
napkin as well. I giggle a little and looked at Chris. Crystal looked disgusted  
  
and moved more to the side still looking at him head. All I could think was  
  
poor, poor Chris.  
  
888Walking me Home888  
  
"Chris seriously there's still a little there."  
  
"Damn it I thought I got it all out, I'll just take a shower when I get  
  
home."  
  
"You should do that anyway," There was a pause so I turned to Aidan.  
  
"Aidan, are you going to stay at my house or pick me up tonight?"  
  
"I'll stay, it's our anniversary I wouldn't dare leave you."  
  
I heard Chris mutter something So I turned to him and saw his face look  
  
mad or sad or full of love. I didn't think anything of it as we came up to his  
  
house. We told Chris goodnight as we brought him to his door, Aidan and me  
  
holding each other. "Have fun you love birds." Chris said while forming a  
  
smile. He pecked me on the cheek and went inside.  
  
When we got to my house Aidan made himself comfortable on my bed as I  
  
turned on Hanson, "Love Song". _  
  
The wind it blows through the trees  
Claiming those innocent leaves__  
And the thunder rolls these crashing seas__  
Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me_

_In this life long love song  
You can love right, you can love wrong__  
In this love song you can love long__  
But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

_Mary was a young girl with a young girl's heart  
All I can remember is I loved her from the start__  
I was hers forever, she was mine too__  
But something's wrong 'cause now she's gone__  
Tell what should I do_

_In this life long love song  
You can love right, you can love wrong__  
In this love song you can love long__  
But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

_  
_I sang to Hanson and hopped out of the shower and I put on a different  
  
song. "Lost with out each other." I sang as I put on my makeup and blow  
  
dried my hair.  
  
_Don't go, don't go telling me you're all right  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're okay  
When you're lonely  
Baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're okay  
When we're lost without each other  
Cause we're lost without each other  
Cause we're lost without each other _

_I didn't mean to start the last big fight  
You never should have hung up that night  
All I want to do is make things right  
Make it right  
Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make  
And all the promises we chose to break  
We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday _

I put on my light pink long sleeved shirt with my Carmel colored cord  
  
Jacket with light blue jeans and course my emus.  
  
For my final touch I brushed my strawberry blonde hair in a bun. I love my  
  
hair; it's layered so great and is just at my chest.  
  
I looked in the mirror to make sure my eye shadow and eye liner were  
  
even on both blue eye and they were so I walked out of the bathroom while  
  
turning off Hanson and walking over to Aidan's lap.  
  
He grabbed my hand and we walked to the ice rink outside and we skated,  
  
I fell on my butt a few times but it was always great when he helped me up.  
  
When we stopped he took me to dinner at yes McDonald's but he gave me  
  
a cupcake with a candle we could share, but it was romantic even though we  
  
were surrounded by crying babies, I hardly noticed.  
  
When the night was over he kissed me and led me inside and left, we both  
  
had no idea my time would be up soon.  
  
888Heaven888  
  
I always will remember our first anniversary. But our second wasn't as  
  
perfect. I'll get to that in a minute but for now before I can tell you the  
  
miserable truth you need to know a few more things. 


	2. The Horrable Truth

I don't own Duets or Lovely Bones.  
I hope you like this chapter; well actually I hope you liked the first one too. I am very skittish about this story of weather you would like it or not.  
  
"Hey Chris, where's Aidan?"  
  
"He's not here today, he has the flu."  
  
"Oh I'll just go and call him on the pay phone. Do you want to  
  
come with me after school to his house?"  
  
Chris had a weird expression on his face like he was watching  
  
Crystal cheating on him. "No, I have to go home and take care of  
  
Johnny, you know my little brother."  
  
"Ok." I looked back and kept walking to the payphone down the hall.  
  
"Aidan, how are you feeling sweetie?"  
  
"I'm alright, I'm just eaten some chicken noodle soup my mom made."  
  
"Well, is it ok if I come over after 6th period? Oh and we need to talk about  
  
Chris."  
  
"That would be wonderful, now what about Chris?"  
  
RINNNGGG RING, RING {The Bell}  
  
"Oh I have to go, I'll tell you when I get there."  
  
I hung up the phone and turned around about to run to class when I saw a  
  
guy right behind me. I yelped and realized it was Chris, but he still had the same  
  
expression glaring in my eyes. I ran to first period and didn't think about  
  
anything else for the rest of the day.  
  
My 6th period class I shared with Chris, we sat at the same table in algebra,  
  
and I felt his eyes on me the whole time. When class was over I went through  
  
my locker while everyone else ran out of the halls for winter break. I threw my   
  
messenger bag back on and began to walk through the empty halls towards the  
  
door.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, and quickly turned around. I saw Chris following  
  
me.  
  
"Chris what are you..."  
  
"Do you really love Aidan?"  
  
"Why would you ask such a crazy question?" He grabbed my arm tightly.  
  
"Chris you're hurting me."  
  
"Just answer the question!" You could hear anger in his voice as his fist grew  
  
tighter on my arm.  
  
I stood there silent for a couple of minutes and looked straight into his mad   
  
eyes. "Yes, Chris I love Aidan, yes." I said calmly.  
  
He let go and charged out of the building. I dropped to my knees holding my  
  
arm and going over that whole day. I couldn't tell Aidan now what happened  
  
earlier with Chris, he just couldn't know. But even if he could how would I even  
  
start begin, I don't even know what happened.  
  
I walked to Aidan's house which was close by. When I was finally in his room   
  
he was flipping through channels sitting up under the covers.  
  
"So, how old are you now, 10?" I said while shutting the door. He looked at  
  
me and smiled and grabbed my hips to bring me next to him.  
  
"Finally you're here, I've been bored all day. You wouldn't believe how soap  
  
opera's saved my life today."  
  
I laughed and touched him forehead. "Not so bad, feeling better?"  
  
"Now I do." He smiled and pushed me closer to him. We hugged and he gently  
  
kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Are you trying to get me sick Mr. O'Shea?" I said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"So proper." We both laughed and he turned off the TV.  
  
"I have to go; my dad wants me home early to finish my homework, he said   
  
he wants to bring me somewhere tonight."  
  
"Ok but wait." He said grabbing my hand as I got up. "What were you saying  
  
about Chris earlier?"  
  
"Oh I was wrong." I said with a worried stare.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"You're lying, I always know when you're lying but you obviously need to think  
  
so I'll let it slip this time." He said smiling.  
  
"Okay, thank you, love ya."  
  
"What, even after my sensitivity?"  
  
I laughed and sat back next to him. "Ok, I'll stay here sense I'm such a bad  
  
girl but I have to do my homework."  
  
"That's ok, I'll just watch Baseball."  
  
"Do you need anything before I start?"  
  
"Not from you I don't, you just relax."  
  
"Oh I'm so happy." I got under the covers and spent an hour with him in his   
  
bed. I looked at him so concerned about his game and I remembered how much  
  
I loved him. His mom came in and gave Aidan water and asked how long I was  
  
going to be there.

"Oh, well I actually should be getting back now. I have a date with my dad."  
  
And so I left.  
  
888Dinner888  
  
"How was your day sweetie?"  
  
"Good, I visited Aidan, he's sick today. And at school, Chris," I paused, there  
  
was Chris across from the people below us. "Oh my gosh, Chris!"  
  
Chris turned around and saw me, and began to tell his father about something.  
  
"What about Chris?"  
  
I was going to tell him, but he was here, so I'd just have to put it off. "Oh well  
  
he's just sitting right over there."  
  
Chris began to walk toward us with his father. "Can we join you?" Tom, Chris's  
  
father asked.   
  
"Yes, just come on down!" My father began.  
  
I sat there as I felt Chris's eyes on me. "Yes my wonderful daughter here went  
  
and saw Aidan today, he has the flu. She stayed with him for 2 hours, isn't she  
  
great?"  
  
"Wow, so Bobbie, how serious is you and Aidan?"  
  
"Well we love each other, and I can't see myself without him." I said looking  
  
over at Chris.  
  
888Heaven888  
  
That night I talked to Chris as much as I could, without mentioning Aidan  
  
again. That night I thought that Chris might hurt Aidan by the way he stared at  
  
my diamond necklaces that Aidan gave me that year before also a large teddy  
  
bear the hit the ceiling, I named him Jr. Aid.  
  
When dinner was over my dad let them come to our house. But when I finally  
  
couldn't keep my eyes open anymore he cut my teddy bear's head off.  
  
888Next Day888  
  
As I woke up I looked around the room as I stretched. My arms up in the air I turned my head a little and... "AHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. 2nd Anniversary

I don't own Duets or The Lovely Bones. Man you just have to keep writing that.

888Heaven888

That day wasn't at all good; Aidan kept calling and seeing if he could come over, sense he felt better, but I had to keep saying "No". "Honey, Sweetie Darling, stop watching him, you just get more depressed by each growing day." "Mom, I can't, only for a little longer, I have to see how he's holing up." My mom looked down to check on dad and Johnny and walked away and went into our house. So I looked down for one last glance and saw him crawl into bed while watching Baseball, and he wore the shirt I got him for our first Anniversary and the watch for our second. It was after all our third today. I started too walked through the clouds to the grass when I stopped and turned around back to my cloud. I lay down and spotted my father turn off the lights and I closed my eyes into slumber. 

888Saturday888

It was the day before our Anniversary and I got out of bed late, and saw Aidan on the tip of my bed. "Hey you, you're just so cute when you sleep." He said while leaning over and pecking me on my lips gently. "Hi sweetheart." I said while smiling. "Were going bowling today so get up and get dressed, it'll be fun." He gently slapped my leg and stood up to leave the room. I got out of bed, turned on Jessica Simpson "Sweetest Sin" and hopped in the shower. _I want you to see it like I'm seeing it _

_It's picture of perfection _

_The vision of you and I _

_Your lips upon my lips _

_Can you just picture it _

_Your finger tips upon my finger tips _

_Your skin upon my skin _

_Would be the sweetest Sin _

When I put my black pea coat on I turned over to Aidan and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me out today, I rather not be home today." "No problem, I love hanging with my girl. But where's Jr. Aid?"   
  
"I put it in my bathroom." I spoke it, and felt so bad, it was a lie._After thinking about it _

_I almost forgot what it was like _

_To know what it feels like _

_Cause with you _

_I can let my hair down _

_I can say anything crazy _

_I know it gets me right before I hit the ground _

_With nothing but a t-shirt on I never felt so beautiful _

_Maybe cause I do now _

_Now that I'm with you _

888Bowling Alley888

"Oh how cute it's pink and sparkly.""Yeah, on second thought let's not share a ball." He said in a laugh. "Oh and can you get to balls?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh I invited some friends." "Okaybe." I picked out two other balls and got the computer set up for Aidan and me. Then I saw Chris walk through the door with Crystal and Aidan waved them over. He invited "them".  
  
"Hi you guys!" Crystal yelled from the front door.  
  
I was shocked and didn't know what to do. There was Chris, standing there, having known everything that had happened. He acted like there was nothing in front of Aidan, so I did it as well.  
  
8882 hours Later888  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Aidan said while standing up.  
  
"My turn!" Crystal got up and grabbed her ball and went to shoot.  
  
It was just me and Chris sitting on the chairs. I didn't say anything and  
  
just folded my legs. He came and sat on Aidan's chair and moved in closer to  
  
me. I was too shocked to move and felt his hand slowly brush my knee. His  
  
hand ran through my hair and I shook a little.  
  
All that ran through my head the whole time was "Stay calm, stay calm,  
  
stay calm, and stay calm" but then as he turned his head there was Aidan  
  
walking over.  
  
"Hey baby isn't it your turn?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." I said while getting up and having his hand fall off of me.  
  
The night went by slowly and we went to an arcade after lunch, Chris was  
  
with us almost the whole day. But thank god we split after lunch, it was just  
  
me and my boyfriend, Aidan.  
  
888Next Morning888  
  
"Thanks for the French Toast dad." I said while helping put the dishes in  
  
the sink.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
We finished washing the dishes and the door bell rang.  
  
Johnny ran to get it but I pushed him out of the way and pushed my hair  
  
behind my ears as well. "DAD!" He said running to the living room.  
  
"Hey ready for church?" Aidan said.  
  
I kissed him and told him to come in for a second. I grabbed my coat and  
  
said goodbye to my dad. After the serves we went for lunch at Carrows.  
  
"Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Right back at ya buddy." I said.  
  
He handed me a ring box. "What's this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
I lifted it open and saw a diamond ring. It was so beautiful, it was a pear  
  
shaped yellow diamond. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."  
  
"Well just think of it as a promise ring."  
  
We smiled and held each others hands from across the table and kissed  
  
over our food.  
  
It was so beautiful and I couldn't wait for my next gift he planned to give  
  
me. Even though mine couldn't dare beat his gifts to me or even just this  
  
gift, I couldn't wait to give it to him.  
  
888That Night888  
  
There was a huge party and Aidan and I went. Before we went in he gave  
  
me a ring that engraved "I Luv U Here Is My ï 


	4. My Death

Heya everyone I don't own Lovely bones or Duets. I do know that my choices aren't what I chose but they cant be, they didn't have them.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing!" Everyone turned our way to see what was going on.  
  
"Dude, just let go of Bobbie."  
  
"Don't move any closer!"  
  
"Your scaring Bobbie."  
  
Aidan moved a little closer and started reaching his hand out slowly.  
  
"I SAID BACK UP!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and held on tight. He pulled me away from Chris's grip  
  
and moved me way back. Chris tried to punch Aidan but he caught his fist  
  
and brought it back. He punched Chris and he fell to the ground. Aidan took  
  
my hand and we ran out the door.  
  
"Are you ok?" Crystal said looking at Chris.  
  
"Ahhh..." He moaned while sitting up holding his nose.  
  
She rubbed his back gently when all of a sudden he got up quickly. He  
  
barged out and she followed. "HONEY!" She yelled.  
  
888Bobbie and Aidan888  
  
We sat on a bench as he let me catch my breath. "What was that all  
  
about?" Aidan said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, why was he acting like that?"  
  
"A few days ago I just, he was, he was just acting, weird."  
  
"You mean when you told me on the phone? Then why didn't you tell me  
  
when you saw me?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want any trouble. We didn't need that now did we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said while taking my hand and standing up.  
  
We started walking to my house which was a ten minute walk. The whole  
  
time we walked in silence. I thought about Chris, he was really beginning to  
  
scare me.  
  
When we were finally right across the street from my house I stopped and  
  
looked at Aidan. "Do you think Chris was being serious?"  
  
"He was dunk, even though you did say he was weird before. I just don't  
  
know."  
  
We began to walk across and when we were almost there I recognized a  
  
car swerving toward us.  
  
"Oh Hun, I'll talk to him about it."  
  
I turned my head quickly and then right then and there saw the car go  
  
right by.  
  
As I fell Aidan caught me and fell to his knees. I left and looked at him cry  
  
on my chest. He walked me to my door and handed me to my father. That  
  
was it, the end. All I could do was watch them talk about our night in tears.  
  
888Funeral888  
  
The day of my funeral Chris, Aidan, Crystal and all my family and friends 

were there. I was there as well with my mom and sister.  
  
Aidan had taken the engraved ring and kept it on his pinky and looked at it  
  
through to whole speech he gave, and still hasn't taken it off.


	5. The Amazing Day

I don't own Duets or Lovely Bones. I just want to use the names from Duets and the Heaven things from the Lovely Bones, everything else is all my thoughts.  
  
888Chris and me888  
  
It was 4 years ago and I was 12, Chris failed 6th grade so we had  
  
the same class.  
  
We met in our 3rd class together, he fell asleep and when the  
  
teacher caught him snoring, they sat him next to me in the front of  
  
the class. As he complained he shouldn't have to sit so close because  
  
he already knew the stuff, I raised my hand.  
  
"Ms. Clover, if he sits up here won't he be a distraction?" As I talked he looked at me and immediately said yes.  
  
When he sat down the teacher turned to the bored and began with the lesson on fractions and division. "Hey?" I whispered.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Do you really know this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Can you tutor me after school at the coffee shop, I don't get this stuff?"  
  
He turned and looked at me, he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and just said, "Yes, of course, anything I can do to help."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Donald?" The teacher turned and said.  
  
"What?" He said while clearing his throat and looking at the teacher.  
  
"Why were you talking to Miss. Callahan?"  
  
"I was telling "Miss. Callahan" that Billy's answer of 42 was correct."  
  
888The Coffee Place888  
  
"So you just add the 0's on if the decimal is right there when your adding, I get it now."  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
"So then why did you fail?"  
  
"I never went and messed around a lot."  
  
We laughed and finished up our coffees. "Well don't do it this  
  
year, I'd like to see more of you."  
  
888One year later888  
  
"Chris, I can't find my compact! What will I do without my  
  
compact?" I yelled in the hall next to my locker while digging into  
  
my messenger bag.  
  
"Oh calm down you look fine."  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"Because I just told you."  
  
As I kept looking Chris began to speak. "Bobbie can I ask you a  
  
question?"  
  
"You just did, but why not." I said while looking up at him from  
  
my book bag..  
  
When I saw his face there was an unknown expression.  
  
888Chris's thoughts888  
  
I'll just ask her. It won't be that hard. If she says no, it's not like  
  
anything will change. And if the answer is yes, then it's like what I  
  
thought about for awhile.  
  
888Normal Profile888  
  
"Well'..."  
  
"Chris what is it?"  
  
"HEY CHRIS!" A guy yelled waving his arms in the air.  
  
He ran over to us as Chris turned around and saw him looking at  
  
a paper.  
  
We were about 2 weeks into school and I'd never seen this really,  
  
really cute guy with Chris.  
  
"Hey Aidan, what's up?"  
  
"Well I was just looking at my schedule and I can't find my  
  
locker."  
  
I looked down at his paper, "Hey that's this one right next to  
  
mine." I said smiling at this cute guy.  
  
He struggled to open it which was so cute. Chris showed him how.  
  
"Hey Chris would you mind to show me around?"  
  
"I'm busy after school, and next class I'm helping a teacher, so  
  
maybe someone else,"  
  
"I'll do it." I cut in.  
  
"I'd like that." Aidan said. After first period I met up with Aidan  
  
in the halls. "So, what's your name beautiful?"  
  
"Bobbie, Bobbie Callahan." We shook hands and laughed.  
  
"I would be Aidan, Aidan O'Shea."  
  
"Isn't that to much of a doctors page?"  
  
"Aren't you a boys?"  
  
"Ah I see how it is..."  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I only do it with the cutest."  
  
"Hmm, then lets get a move on."  
  
He turned around and I grabbed his arm as we walked forward.

"Ok my classes are apparently far apart."  
  
"It's alright, we have nine months to memorize these classes," I  
  
looked at him and paused. "Now let me see that schedule of yours."  
  
I looked it over with a surprised look on my face. "What? What is  
  
it?"  
  
"All but first period, we have all the same classes, so just follow  
  
me and there's your school year."  
  
"Sounds like the best school year yet. Other then that, now what  
  
do we do, I mean we have 2 full periods."  
  
"Sense I told my teachers I was showing you around and you told  
  
your teacher and the office we could just hang out."  
  
"You can show me the town." He smiled.  
  
"That would be just fine... O'Shea."  
  
We walked out of the building and all the way to Carrows. "So  
  
how did you meet Chris if you were in different schools?" I said  
  
while taking a bite of my soup.  
  
"We met in preschool and we became best friends instantly, but  
  
then after a month I went to another school out as you can tell were  
  
still friends." He said. "How'd you guys meet?"  
  
"Well he failed sixth grade and we were in the same class, so he  
  
helped me with fractions. But wait, wouldn't you be in 8th?"  
  
"I failed third grade, I got really bad grades that year."  
  
"What's with you guys and failing?"  
  
"Funny, but yeah I try harder now, and I'm glad I failed it now."  
  
He said while looking at me.  
  
"Good, I am too. Well lets get this check and head to the park."  
  
"Great idea my best guy friend."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
888The park888  
  
We walked around feeding ducks and wondering how birds and  
  
rabbits could be so happy, but we couldn't.  
  
We stopped under a tree, and looked at each other. It was an  
  
apple tree and an apple was on a branch right in front of me. I  
  
grabbed it, looking at its beautiful body rinsed it in the water  
  
fountain and took a nice big bite.  
  
Looking into my eyes I swallowed in a huge gulp and looked into  
  
his. He kissed me after a minute of staring deep into my eyes. I was  
  
shocked but I kissed him back. It was my first real kiss, and it was  
  
amazing. I ended up biting his tongue and I was probably horrible.  
  
"Ow."  
  
He murmured while touching his open mouth. "I'm so, so, so  
  
sorry!" He rubbed his tongue up on the roof of his mouth, "It's alright."  
  
"In case you didn't already know... I've never actually kissed a  
  
guy. That's probably why I didn't kiss you right when I saw you."  
  
He laughed and brushed his beautiful hair out of his face.  
  
"You'll get better, I did and I did the same thing."  
  
As I leaned in for one more my cell phone rang. Of course it was  
  
my little brother Johnny. He was also Chris's little brother, you see  
  
his mom who was divorced with her husband for a year, and my dad  
  
who's wife was not around for a year and a half had gotten  
  
together. They broke up last year but 5 years ago they had little  
  
Johnny.  
  
888Back at school888  
  
It was 6th period and Chris and me walked out of the class with  
  
Aidan.  
  
"So you guys learn the school today?"  
  
"Well he has all my classes but one so I didn't have to show him  
  
anything so I showed him the town."  
  
"So, why didn't you just go back to class?" He said looking  
  
panicked.  
  
"Well," Aidan began. "We just went out to lunch and took a walk  
  
in the park."  
  
Chris looked down and saw Aidan's hand slip into my hand and  
  
walked away as Aidan asked if he could take me home and I jumped  
  
to the word "Yes!" 


End file.
